mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2457
Mikey Episode Number: 2457 Date Tuesday, March 29, 1994 Sponsors: P, U, 12 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Kweskin sings "Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit shows what's inside of Herry Monster using the X-ray machine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|The Tokens sing "A Victim of Gravity" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird prepares to read a poem about the wind, but finds it difficult when the wind keeps blowing away his page. He decides instead to recite a poem about the rain, and right then and there, it starts raining. "Did you ever have one of those days?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|John Moschitta, Jr. plays Porter Pepper of Peter Piper's "P" Products, which produces products that begin with the letter "P". He mentions that two of his clients were Peter Pan and Pablo Picasso until Peter Piper, the boss, gives him a phone call. Pepper now presents a new problem: Peter Piper's "P" Products has been purchased, and is now Sam Singer's "S" Stuff Store. Pepper, without stalling, summons his staff to stand by, switches his products to stuff, and searches for snacks and saucers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Puddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Players put on a Western sketch, "Cowboy Time," in which Rowlf tells the story of the time Kid Fozzie came to Snake City to hold up a saloon but was foiled by his own incompetence and some explosive vegetables. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two boys play cowboys and Indians, when a boy tells them that Indians don't talk the way they do on TV. He knows this because he's an Indian himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit, Shola and Fanny talk about giraffes, leading to... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Animal Films: Giraffes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The crosswalk light says WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The monster's arrows point in opposite directions, so they straighten the arrows out and follow them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe talks about being proud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Monorail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Carrot Subtraction 4 - 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Bert is trying to write a letter to Mr. Rogers, but finds it difficult when Ernie operates his electric fan right next to him. Bert blows up at Ernie and says he is "hot and bothered," and Ernie has just the thing for that: more cool air. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I've got some (hair), I've got more, but I've got the most. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Ladies and gentlemen, the Starlight Hotel takes great pride in presenting the world's favorite six-year-old entertainer, Miss Prairie Dawn!" Prairie sings "All By Myself" with a backup group of monsters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fish swim around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: U for Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Story: "The Geefle and the Gonk" The Geefle and the Gonk, two aliens, learn how to cooperate and gather nectarines together |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The screen fills up with sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Herry Monster announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide